21st Birthday
by Ghetto Anime Princess
Summary: Neji's had the worst day he could have possibly thought for his twenty first birthday. Or is he just missing something? ONESHOT


**Hiiiiiiiiii! I've decided to re-edit it my story, 21st birthday! Most people are thinking, whta the hell? shouldn't you be working on your TemariXShikamaru? And yes, I should, but i thought this might be a little easier. That and my mind kept bugging me about this update so I'm just gonna post this. Please enjoy my friends! I spent a lot of work on this and I hope you enjoy it! XD Love ya!**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Just the plot of this story!

* * *

**

21st Birthday

Neji turned over and reached for Tenten's slender frame, his eyes remaining closed. Feeling barely an inch of her soft skin, he reached a bit farther, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. He heard a slight giggle as a smirk formed across his lips.

"O Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo?" she whispered as he opened his eyes, a neutral expression on her face. Not many understood that the line she had spoken was a wondering question why Neji had to be a Hyuga, for they could not wed.

"Sometimes I ask myself that more often than you do," he whispered as he rolled his eyes and closed them, turning back over. She frowned and slid closer to him and laid her head on his back.

"I had been reading after I woke up. Just another insomnia episode. I didn't mean it so literally," she admitted as he relaxed at the feel of her hands gently gliding up and down from his back. "And you're very tense. Do you want to talk? I think I just ruined your mood..."

"No thanks," he muttered as he buried his face in the pillow. "Nothing's really wrong, I just...I'm just tired I guess. And please don't blame yourself. You didn't do anything." Tenten frowned and knew he was lying, just by how he was avoiding and handling her questioning.

"Stop stressing over me. Please," she whispered as he sighed and refused to move. "Persuading the elders is a little more than difficult, Neji. Take it one step at a time."

"This wedding issue has been on hold longer than we ever planned. We've wasted an extra two years on this bullshi-"

"Neji." He sighed and realized that he had lost the battle. He made no attempt to make up for his words until she reached her slender hands and turned him over, digging her deep chestnut eyes into his soft lavender ones. He closed his eyes at the sight of hers.

"Please don't look at me like that. It only makes me say what you want to hear," he muttered as she pulled the ring off her finger, showing it to him. The pure gold and diamond that he had bought for her was shining in the dim morning light.

"You see this? This is saying that I'm your wife, remember? Your very words were that we'd be together till death do us part, and that I'll have all your Hyuga babies," she pointed out as Neji couldn't help but smile.

"I remember..."

"So then please, calm down. You stress me out whenever your stressed," she admitted as she swung her leg over the other side of his waist, straddling him against the bed. His eyebrow rose as he looked over at the alarm clock.

"What exactly are you doing...? It's seven thirty," he replied slowly as she leaned over, kissing his bare chest briefly in his favorite places. She looked up at him briefly with a smirk on her lips.

"Relieving your stress," she simply stated as she continued to suckle on the small spots of his skin.

"You know, you're only taunting me," he whispered as his hands reached down to pull her up but she moved his hands causing him to look surprised.

"No you don't. You're the one who's stressed out. I want you to calm down and relax, for once, please," she asked as he dropped his hands in defeat. With both of them absent of their clothes, she just tempted him with her tongue.

"Why do you insist on-"

"Teasing you?" she whispered as she pulled the blankets back and over them so she could sit on his erected manhood, it pulsating at the entrance of her honey hole. He bit his lip as she smirked, continuing to nip all over his bare body. "Then what do you think I'm doing now?"

"Ten..."

"Oh? Last night was too tiring for you? You were up almost all night weren't you?" she asked in a seductive tone as his member tickled her own body when she stood up. He covered his face and exhaled slowly, hoping to regain his breath.

"Tenten, do I _really_ have to just sit here?" he asked in a slightly pleading tone. He felt her smooth fingers on the shaft on his member before he felt her soft lips teasing the top of his head. Neji shuddered and tensed up in pleasure, gritting his teeth together.

"Yes, you do. Why?" She asked as she licked her tongue around it and down, sucking on the side of it. "You're too tense. You need a nice little dose of relaxation." His leg twitched for a brief moment before she began to suck hard on him as he attempted to sit up.

"Tenten-"

"Ah, don't you dare," She warned as he paused briefly in the middle of his rising. "You heard me earlier. Don't move." Neji dropped down on the bed and felt his member pulsing in her mouth. All of a sudden after a good ten minutes, the pleasure stopped as he sat up, looking at her with pleading eyes at her sudden pause.

"Wh-what's wrong?" he questioned as she stood up and licked her lips, turning around heading towards the bathroom. He gave her the meanest scowl he could before she stopped and turned around at the door.

"I think I should go ahead and take a shower before we're late for training, ya know?" she whispered with a wink before he could look at the alarm clock that read eight a.m. Rolling his eyes, he got up after muttering,

"Aw hell."

"Besides," she called after poking her head out of the door, catching his attention once more. "Aren't you supposed to be home?" His eyes widened at the realization that he was supposed to be in the Hyuga Compound getting ready for the day as well. He sat up just as Tenten received a knock on her door.

"Tenten? You up? Don't forget you've got to meet Gai and Lee, its a Friday," a voice called. Neji jumped up and started to grab for his clothes and throw them on his body as Tenten stumbled slightly out the bathroom door.

"I'm up Daddy! Don't come in! Really, I'm not dressed quite yet!" She responded in the sweetest tone. He laughed and sighed. Kiestu had been living there for the longest time and Tenten had to admit it beat living alone, but then Neji's constant company like in the past would not have been accepted like she would have wished.

"It's okay, I wasn't going to come in. I was just checking on you to see if you were up already," Kietsu called as Tenten turned to check and see if Neji was gone. With a gust of window, he was already out the window. Tenten sighed as she headed back into the bathroom to start her shower.

* * *

"Neji! Tenten!" Lee called as Tenten turned and waved at her little brother figure, Neji smiling and nodding his head as a hello. Neji smiled as Tenten gave him an affectionate hug as he dragged her away, leaving Neji by himself. He blinked slightly, slightly annoyed at Lee's rudeness but continued to him and Tenten's spot.

Something wasn't right today. He felt different. Not because of the blowjob Tenten had gave him, (which he wouldn't mind her finishing), but something didn't feel right at all. He suddenly realized today's date.

It was his twenty-first birthday.

Maybe that's why Tenten gave him head. Maybe that was his present. No, that would have been a crappy present, she didn't even get to finish. Not to mention she didn't even say anything about it, not a single happy birthday or anything like that.

Suddenly, he became peeved.

Yeah, sure Tenten didn't respond to him about his birthday, or say any thing about it, but maybe that's what her and Lee were talking to each other about. About the birthday present and everything else.

Tenten ran over to him, breaking his concentration as she smiled uncontrollably as his eyebrow quirked uncontrollably at her happiness and joyous behavior.

"What's up with you?" he questioned calmly, Tenten's face ceasing to calm down. The Tenten he knew was unable to keep secrets, so he knew he would figure it out, what she was hiding eventually.

"Oh, Gai-sensei's finally beat Kakashi! So we're all throwing a party later for him! Don't worry, its just us!" she exclaimed with a giggle. Neji's smirk changed into a frown at the answer he had received. Is she serious?

"..."

"Neji? What's wrong? You okay?" she questioned a scowl formed on his face. Tenten can't even remember today's date.

"What's today, Tenten?" he seethed through his teeth as she blinked twice and folded her arms across her chest as if to look as if she was thinking.

"It's July the third, right?" she asked slowly as he nodded. "Yeah, why? What's going on?" He felt his anger reach another notch. She had seriously forgotten his birthday! Her excitement was being egged on by a rivalry between their sensei and his number one opponent. It had nothing to do with him.

"...Are...are you serious?" he asked as she nodded eagerly, clapping her hands together. "Well, why are you so excited and happy about it? I mean really...you always hated the stupid rivalry like I did." She shrugged and folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, I know. I'm so glad that it's finally over! Don't you think that we should celebrate the fact that the stupid, pointless feud is over?" She asked in a low tone, hoping that Lee or Gai weren't close enough to hear their conversation.

Neji's temper had its limits but she was close to reaching it. He really couldn't believe Tenten had forgotten his birthday. Sure he wasn't one to celebrate it, but having her know and remember the day was important to him.

And she had no clue...

Lee appeared then, right beside Tenten in a cloud of dust, not from teleportation, but from running at such amazing speed. He skidded to a stop and looked at Tenten with a wide grin.

"We've got the Hyuga Compound booked! Hiashi-sama said that we could use it for the party!" Lee exclaimed as Tenten clapped her hands in glee, Neji's eyes only hardening, his voice dropping several degrees.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh, Neji-san! You must have been informed by Tenten! Gai-sensei finally beat Kakashi and the rivalry has ended! The part-"

"I know this. What about the Hyuga Compound are you talking about?" He seethed as Lee scratched the back of his head, looking at Tenten, suddenly nervous at how Neji was goin to take the sudden news.

"Well...every possible place where we could have held the party was booked, completely. Sooo...since you are on our squad, we asked Hiashi-sama for a favor...if we could hold the party at the Hyuga Compoud," Lee explained slowly as Neji's eyes widened and his teeth grit together.

"You asked to throw a rinky dink party in the beloved Hyuga compound like some bar!?" Neji actually yelled as Tenten touched his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Now, now, Neji. Let's calm down-"

"What do you mean calm down? That is one of the proud monuments of Konoha itself and you're using me as a way to weave around the-"

"Neji, please! I need you to calm down, Love. I know you don't want this to happen, but it'll only be an hour party at least, and we'll clean up the mess spick and span," Tenten promised as his balled up fists shaked with fury. He realized that this day couldn't get any worse.

Wait! Not unless...

"Lee." The handsome devil looked up at the sound of his name being called as he bowed at Neji in respect, hoping that his anger had somehow been eased.

"Yes, Neji-san?" he replied as he closed his eyes, ready to ask the question he had implanted in his mind.

"What's today?"

"......The third. Of July, I believe. Why?" Letting out a yell of frustration and defeat, Neji turned around and stomped off, walking away from the scene. Lee continued to call his name, asking him where he was going, but he got no answer. Tenten only gave Lee a look of disappointment.

"I knew this was going to happen..."

* * *

Neji slammed the palms of his hands on the Hiashi-sama's desk in frustration and complete disbelief. Hiashi's eyebrows rose at his nephew's sudden agression towards him.

"...Is there something wrong here Neji?" he questioned as Neji removed his hands and paced around the closed off room. It was dim, only light from the scentless candles that Hiashi kept and the door was locked so no one would hear the discussions.

"Yes, Uncle. Indeed there something wrong. Something is very wrong! How could you let Lee and Gai persuade you to allow them to use the Hyuga Compound for this stupid party!?" he breathed in disbelief. "If this goes bad, the Elders will never let me take Tenten as my bride-"

"Neji, you're still working on that now. How these other two men act in the household has nothing to do with the actions of Tenten. Indeed, the elders accepted her three years ago, on her birthday, but they never expected you to wish to marry her. To them, she's too plain for you."

"I think she's perfect," he muttered to himself. He could feel her fingers gliding down his chest, her tongue on his neck, her nails in his back. Every inch of her body he had memorized. Every scar he knew its origin.

He suddenly shuddered briefly in front of his uncle, receiving an amazed and confused, not to mention curious look as Neji managed to state that it was merely a chill.

"Enough off the subject," Neji interrupted. "Why did you even bother letting them? It's so-"

"Giving people chances is what I do, Neji. How many oppurtunities have I opened up for you when no one else would?" he asked as Neji bit his lip at his uncle's remark. That much was true. "Very well. I'm sorry, but you must get over the fact that they're going to throw their little party here. It won't be too long."

Neji scoffed uncontrollably before avoiding his uncle's eyes, one's that looked slightly annoyed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sir," Neji replied as he rolled his eyes, standing up. "I must go, Hiashi-sama." He started towards the door, but his uncle called him once more, catching his attention.

"Yes sir?" he replied respectfully. His eyebrow quirked uncontrollably as he looked down at the papers he had been working before his nephew had appeared before him.

"How long do you think it'll take before you get her pregnant?" he asked calmly as Neji's eyes widened uncontrollably.

"How did you-?"

"I'm not as slow as you think I am, Neji. You've been with her for three years. You've been sleeping with her for at least two. My question is...have you been using protection the entire-"

"Hiashi-sama...? That's a whole different story...we don't wish to talk about it to be honest," Neji whispered, a slight blush on his cheeks. "But please. I'm going to stay at Tenten's house a little late tonight, so-"

"Oh, no nephew. You must attend. The party, of course," he demanded as Neji's eyes widened. "I insist. They are indeed your friends. Even though I'm taking the full responsibility of their actions, I must say that your presence is needed too."

"Why do I have to go, though? Really, sir, this is one of the worst birthday's I've ever had," he admitted as he looked away, closing his eyes.

"Why do you say that?" Hiashi asked in a concerned tone. Neji's eyes looked relieved as he sighed.

"You remembered..." Hiashi's eyes looked surprised as Neji shrugged his shoulders. "...Never mind. I'll be here later...whenever the stupid party is."

"Lee said it would be at eight o' clock tonight," Hiashi added as Neji walked out of the room, closing the door behind him as he leaned against the wall, sighing at his obedience to his uncle's request. To go to the stupid party...

"Damn it all..."

* * *

Tenten had managed to control his temper for him, to convince him to go against his own feelings his own thoughts. He honestly had no intention of going to the party that the two Youth Addicts had planned out. It was amazing how she seemed to have relieved all his stress and cancelled all his thoughts.

Tenten took his face within her hands and stroked his cheeks, her eyes studying the very aspects of his face before she spoke to him.

"Just come, for me if nothing else. Don't make me go through this alone." Neji rolled his eyes and turned away, before his eyes peeked out of the corners of his vision.

"If it's so painful for you, why do you even bother going?" he questioned as Tenten released his cheeks and folded her arms across her chest.

"Because! Lee gave me that adorable, 'Feel Sorry For Me' look and the other 'It Would Really Mean A Lot To Me' eyes. You know I'm a sucker for him when he looks at me like he's a five year old," she admitted as Neji scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Lee's a twenty year old fool who's still playing you like a harp, Ten! How can he still look like a five year when he's four times the age he seems to act?" Tenten's eyes cut at him as she sighed and looked away, silence enveloping them before she pulled him into a hug.

Neji felt the urge just to shove her away, just because she had forgotten such an important day, not to him, but to his existence. The day he came into the world was no longer important to her or something?

"Love. Look at me," she whispered as she looked up at him, her eyes gazing into his. He couldn't stay angry much longer as she melted him with her chocolate brown irises. "I know why you're angry. I really do." Neji's eyes widened at her words. She didn't...? "Lee and Gai technically did use you for this unexpected gig." Never mind. "But still, use this opportunity to your advantage."

"What advantage is that, exactly?" he asked in a curious tone. Tenten's lips curled into a smile as her eyes dashed away from his knowing they would read her thoughts from the look on her face. "Tenten..."

"Okay!" she said before clapping her hands together. "I think I'd better go! Lee talked me into helping him set things up so we could go ahead and get this over with!" Neji's face formed a scowl as she shushed him and kissed him briefly. "Now, now. I'll hurry to set up so we can hurry and leave. Are you staying at my house tonight?"

"...Yeah," he decided as she nodded.

"I'll see you in about thirty minutes, okay?" he merely nodded at her words before she disappeared in a poof of smoke and left him alone on Tenten's bed just as the sound of Kiestu's knock rang out in his head.

"Tenten? Are you there? Or did you already leave?" he called as Neji smiled briefly before answering for her absence.

"She already left, Kietsu," Neji responded as the doorknob rattled and was pushed open. The brunette, barely thirty year old man appeared and gave Neji a warm hearted smile.

"Oh, she's already gone? Hm... I guess that means she must have been rushing," he muttered to himself before trailing off. His eyes connected briefly with Neji's before he scratched the back of his head, a nervous chuckle ringing from his throat. "You always seem to show up when I least expect it...and I never notice when you_ are _here...I might have to keep a watch on that..."

Neji smiled only for a moment to humor his girlfriend's father before he cleared his throat and started to close the door. Before he did, he paused and gave Neji a look of questioning.

"Oh, aren't you supposed to be heading to the party too?" Neji's face couldn't prevent the frown that wiped the smile off his face as he merely nodded. "Hey, Ten told me you dreaded this idea, this going to the party. But the sooner you go the sooner you get it over with." Neji sighed and nodded realizing that this was yet another person who had persuaded him to go against his own ideas.

Now he knew where Tenten got it from.

"Anyway, I'd better go. Lock Tenten's window when you leave. I'm sure that how you came in, right...?" Neji nodded with a smirk that he wished to wear. _Inside joke..._ "I'll see you maybe tomorrow. Bye Neji." When he closed the door, Neji heard Kiestu's soft footsteps fade away as the distance between them lengthened. Suddenly he heard the front door creak open and close as he stood up.

"Okay. The sooner I go the sooner I can leave."

* * *

Neji stared at the front doors of the Hyuga Compound, contemplating on whether he should actually go inside and deal with the matter or just sneak back to Tenten's house and say he overslept when he took a nap or something?

_No, no...she'd be very disappointed in me and probably wouldn't talk to me for a while..._ he pointed out to himself as his conscious started to talk back. Well, she's the the one who forgot your birthday. Shaking that thought off he looked up at the balcony windows and noticed that everything was dark, like there was no lighting.

The hell...? Why would everything be so closed off like this...? I thought they were having that stupid party...? It's only eight fifteen, he told himself when he peeked at his watch. His hand touched the icy bronze handle and clicked as he turned it, opening the door to see a room flooded with darkness. It scared him just a little when he was reminded of how Sasuke had said his family had been massacred.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hiashi-sama? Lee? Tenten?" He called as he continued completely inside the household, closing the door behind him. His hand felt the wall urgently, searching for the lightswitch. When the darkness dispersed he was greeted by a large shout of,

"SURPRISE!"

Taken aback by the sudden yell, he noticed that all the people surrounding him were safe and out of harm. They were actually happy. He saw Shikamaru and Temari cuddled together in a corner, Ino nagging Choji about waiting for the cake, Sakura and Sasuke playing with their youngest son, Nashibu, and Hinata riding on Naruto's back for the oddest reason.

"What is...?"

"Nii-san!" Naruto seemed to have been sprinting towards him with Hinata still clutching his neck. He skidded to a stop in front of him and smiled his widest smile.

"Happy birthday Neji!" Naruto exclaimed as Hinata's eyes looked over Naruto's spiky blonde hair and gave him a smile that warmed his heart to the core. He couldn't help it, Hinata was one of the kindest souls to be in his life. She affected everything somehow in some way.

"Happy birthday, Nii-san. I hope you enjoy your party," she said with a smile that seemed to begin widening. Neji's eyes widened as well. Wait, this party was for him? Naruto saw the look on his face and nodded, pointing behind him. He turned and saw a banner that read, "Happy Birthday Neji!".

"You guys...you know you didn't have to..." he trailed off, feeling slight embarassed. His cheeks started to turn pink as he attempted to return them back to normal.

"Oh, this wasn't our idea," Shikamaru's voice drawled in as he and Temari appeared hand in hand. Temari walked towards him and started poking him in the chest as if she wa taunting him.

"The most important person in your life planned this allllll out for you. Considering you two are constantly glued together, I couldn't believe how she managed to pull it off," Temari said with a grin. Neji realized that it could have only been the work of...

Neji's vision was blocked as two hands covered his eyes, refusing to let hiim turn around and see who it was.

"Guess who?" she whispered as Neji's mouth couldn't resist pulling into a smile. He turned around and pulled her slender fingers from his face, seeing her eyes lighting up at seeing his reaction to the whole party she had planned.

"You didn't even guess, Mister Birthday Boy!" she objected as he pulled her into a kiss, a loving one at that and hugged her.

"You really didn't have to do all this..." he repeated as she shook her head, pressing her fingertip to his lips, silencing him.

"Don't start, this is your night. Your night to realize that your officially an adult," she started as he frowned slightly. She saw it and reflected the response he had given her. "And what's with the look?"

"I don't really care about being an adult anymore," he muttered as Tenten strained to hear his words.

"What-?"

Neji seethed at the pain of a fist meeting his shoulder and grabbed it in hope to keep the series of swear words from leaving his lips. He looked up and saw Rock Lee, slamming his fist in the air, dancing around like a maniac.

"That is one of twenty one birthday punches!" he exclaimed as a slender white hand pulled his fist down. Everyone looked and saw Kayano surpressing a giggle as her fingers slid between his.

"I think you might have hit him too hard, Lee-kun," she said under her breath as Lee shook his head, disagreeing completely.

"Nonsense, my Ice Angel! Neji-san is one of the strongest shinobi in all of the countries! He can take a hit, even twenty of them!" he exclaimed as he winded back for another punch. Before Neji could respond, Lee's thrown punch was caught by a small, dainty hand.

"Lee, leave Neji alone," Tenten scolded as Lee's hand drew back with a disappointed look on his face. Rolling her eyes, Tenten glided over towards Kayano and pulled her into a sisterly embrace. "I'm glad I've got back up on this hyper active fool." Kayano let out a hearty laugh and nodded.

"I agree."

"Hey! That is not a very nice thing to say ,Tenten! And Kayano-chan! To agree to such a rude comment is unyouthful!" he exclaimed as Kayano slid her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her tiny frame, his entire face inflaming and for once, silencing him.

"Come on, Lee. Let's go ahead and get something to snack on," she stated as he smiled when the redness in his cheeks disappeared, the couple heading towards the snacking area, the blue haired, red eyed woman leading the way.

"She's so beautiful," Hinata decided with a sigh as Tenten agreed with a simple grunt. Naruto and Neji both rolled their eyes. Hinata finally got off of her boyfriend's back and straightened out her clothing.

"Temari-chan! We've got to go get the sake out of the cellar!" she let out with a bit of surprise in her voice. "Father told me not to forget! Come with me!" Temari followed the Hyuga heiress out of the room while Neji felt a tap on his shoulder.

Turning around, he saw his uncle, facing him, a smile on of his own enjoyment on his lips from his nephew's response to the surprise everyone had been in on but him. Neji couldn't help but smile back.

"My nephew. Are you glad you attended this party?" he asked in an amusing tone. Neji gave his uncle a look as Hiashi reached his hand in his pocket, pulling out a set of keys. Neji's gaze suddenly looked confused as Hiashi put the keys in the palm of his hand.

"What's this-?"

"My gift to you. You and I both know that no door in the Hyuga household is allowed locked unless you are over the age of twenty one and married. For you, I give you the key to your door," he decided as Neji's eyes widened. Tenten hadn't been paying attention at the moment, he had been joking around with Naruto and Shikamaru. Neji understood the meaning of this.

No, his uncle was not trying to get him to screw Tenten as his present. They both knew that that could happen any day. It meant that Neji had Hiashi's blessing even if he didn't have the elders'. It meant that Tenten was accepted by him if no one else in the area. That she was part of the family in his eyes.

That the wedding _would _be reality with his help.

"Uncle, are you-?"

"Yes, I am. I am sure that you can keep that key, as long as you are with Tenten. I expect no other female in that bedroom except her. You are bound to her spirit as she is to yours. Remember that," Hiashi finished as Neji nodded, his uncle smiling. "I have watched you grow before my eyes. I owe Tenten for being there when I couldn't. That is why I trust her with you."

"Thank you, Uncle," he said in an appreciative tone. Hiashi could only shake his head.

"No, Neji. Thank you. You came out better than I expected. You proved to me that I could raise the son of my dear brother without driving him into hate for what the Main Branch did," he whispered, a smile still upon his lips. "Looking at you is my reward." Turning around heading across the room, Hiashi paused and turned back to face him. "Happy Birthday Neji."

"Neji!" Tenten glomped on him, his body swaying at the unbalance of her weight on one side of his body, but he managed to control it in time. She caught sight of Hiashi and waved. "Hey Hiashi-sama!" He gave her a wave as well before he walked away, Neji placing the keys into his pocket just as she spoke again. "Hmm...wonder what that was about..."

"Not a bad shindig, Hyuga," a voice filled with jealousy rang out in his ears as Neji's blood started to boil. Tenten gripped Neji's arm, knowing how he was reacting.

"Calm down, Neji..." she soothed as he gritted his teeth together.

"Why is he here?" Neji questioned as Tenten shrugged with a bit of hidden agenda questionable from the sound of her voice.

"I...I only asked Gaara-sama to come. I knew this would happen if I invited only two of them," she admitted. Neji's pulse refused to slow down. "Okay, okay. It'd be rude to only invite Gaara and Temari. I had to invite Kuro-"

"You didn't have to do anything-"

"He's my friend! You could at least be nice to him for my sake!" Tenten whispered fiercely as Neji scoffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"No, you planned this party, you know we don't like each other-"

"You're right, I did plan this party and it is your birthday, but I'm not going to leave my friend out because your going to be spoiled for one day!"

"Oh, so I'm spoiled now?"

"Yes, you are! I spoil you so much you think its just a daily routine probably!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you, don't! I-"

"Tenten? Are you okay?" Kankuro's voice asked in a concerned tone at the look on Tenten's voice and her soft voice sounding like it had been spitting venom at that particular moment. She straightened up and pulled her shirt down, plastering a smile on her face momentarily.

"Yeah, everything's good, Kuro! How are you?" she asked kindly as Neji's eyes seemed preoccupied on other things. They changed their mind and made contact with Kankuro's after Tenten elbowed him in the stomach.

No face paint today. That was a good thing and a bad thing. He looked odd whenever he wore the face paint, but without it, he looked really decent for a guy.

Which was the reason why Neji didn't like him.

There was once upon a time when Tenten and Kankuro were pulled together by the help of Temari Sabaku. Everyone thought it wouldn't work, especially Neji. For once in his life he had been proven wrong. Everyone could have sworn that over the two year span that she was with Kankuro, that she would marry him and move to Suna, the last thing that Neji dreaded. Fortunately, they broke up due to a trust issue. Unfortunately for Tenten, Kankuro and Neji dreaded the fact that they both longed for her heart.

"I'm okay, I guess. Thanks for inviting me," he said in a sincere tone as his eyes cut at Neji's before softening at Tenten's. Neji's fists balled up and started to shake for even the slightest second, but he cut it off and remained calm.

"I appreciate you coming, Kankuro. Even though we have this...tension, it means a lot," he said barely through his teeth in a straight face. He held out his hand for Kankuro to shake as he took it slowly, shaking. They both gripped each other's hand hoping the other would cry uncle first, but Tenten realized what was going on and broke them apart.

"Okay, okay! Enough of this, let's get back to partying! It is a party, right?" Tenten said in an extremely shrill voice, saying she was uncomfortable. She pushed Kankuro in one direction and pulled Neji into another as she sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"That went a lot better than I planned," she admitted as she scratched her head. Neji let out a brief chuckle before wrapping his arms around her shoulders and embraced her. "I appreciate you being nice. At least you tried..." Pulling her away to look at her face he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Anything that makes life easier on you." Tenten smirked.

"So you say." Neji shifted his weight and felt hte keys in his pockets and smiled.

"Hey," he whispered in her ear, catching her attention when her brunette ponytail whished when she turned her head.

"Hm?"

"Would you like to see my room?" he asked in a low voice as Tenten blinked, a smile starting to form on her lips. She looked around and the tip of her tongue trailed across her top lip as if she was thinking about it.

"Do you think I do?" she responded, using her own question as an answer to his question. He nodded as her smile only widened as she nodded.

"Head up the main stairway and go to the left and keep straight until you come to a Y-Hall. Then wait for me. I'll be right there," he whispered as Tenten nodded as she gracefully skipped up the steps and disappeared into the private hallways of the Hyuga Compound.

Neji turned and saw all the guys crowded together. Sasuke, holding Nashibu, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and even Kankuro standing, huddled together while Ino and Sakura were laughing and having a conversation in the corner. Temari and Hinata had yet to return. The men saw Neji approach as Naruto looked around.

"Ne, ne! Neji-san! Where'd Tenten go?" he questioned as Neji pulled Naruto in a bit closer than expected.

"Don't tell Lee. Tenten and I are heading up to my room. Don't mention this unless it needs to, okay?" Neji muttered in his ear as everyone else's seemed to be eager at trying to listen in. Neji looked up and saw all of them together, huddled once again as he began to walk away. He heard Shikamaru ask,

"Where's he goin'? Where's Tenten?" Unfortunately, Naruto failed a portion of his assignment...

"Oh, him and Tenten are going up to his room to break his sheets in for later," he said nonchalantly as Neji's cheeks flushed as his pace only quickened. He felt Kankuro's evil glare on the back of his neck, the indication saying that he was deathly jealous of the Hyuga. He had gotten so much farther than him...

Silence of the overwhelmed Neji as he moved away from all the bustling chatter, more towards Tenten's patience form waiting for him at the fork in the hall, rocking on the heels of her feet, a song she was singing ringing in his ears. His arms slid around her waist, causing her to jump in slight surprise as his lips met her ear.

"What are you singing now? You know you voice tempts me..." he teased slightly as Tenten giggled and pulled away, turning around towards him.

"Oh, just a song that I wrote for Naomi-chan...I'm still working on it..." she admitted as she sighed. "Whoever writes Hell's Angel's songs are brillant though...that newest song is the most gorgeous thing I've heard in my life." Neji blinked and saw the disappointment in her.

"What's the song called?"

"Simple and Clean," she whispered as she sighed. "Analisi's genius, but Aozo completely turned it into what it is. If only I could do something like that..."

"You do stuff like that all the time. What about the song you wrote the other day? Blue Moon?" asked from rememberance as she shook her head.

"That doesn't fit Naomi-chan's voice. It works best with a voice like...Mama's," she strained slightly, smiling weakly. "I just wrote it because its how I felt at the moment..." Neji gripped her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Look, Naomi's using you as a secondary writer and...you said that Hani cleared up his dry spell. You're set for right now. Inspiration has to come to you," he simply stated as he pulled her wrist towards his bedroom door. Pushing it open, he led her inside as she looked around the spacious room.

"Neji, this is the size of a living room," she pointed out as she noticed the couch and the rounded bed inside the expanded room. He had no television, but she did notice that he had a large bookcase and a walk in closet along with a white tiled bathroom that had a shower, a sit in jacuzzi bath, and large sink area with enough room for a woman and her husband's personal items.

Tenten searched through the whole area, seeing his pale tan carpet and his white sheets and off white comforters. Tenten hopped onto his bed and exclaimed with glee as her body sunk into his bed. She let out a sigh of relaxation as she turned over, stuffing her head into his pillow.

"This bed feels like a _cloud_," she sighed as Neji rolled his eyes.

"Personally, I think it's too soft...I like your bed at home better," he honestly put out as Tenten sat up, glaring at him.

"You call that springy mass a bed?" Compared to this, I'm surprised your back isn't pleading to come back to the Hyuga Compound!" she said as she inhaled his pillow again. "It smells just like you!" Neji laughed.

"Because I'm the only one allowed in here," he pointed out as he turned and went to lock the door. Tenten heard the click and turned, seeing he had a separate set of keys.

"Since when do you-?"

"Hyugas aren't usually allowed as much privacy as we're receiving. Our privacy is a gift from Hiashi," Neji stated as Tenten's eyes lit up.

"If I fall asleep in here, don't wake me up," she demanded as she pulled herself farther into the bed. "It's terrific! I wish I had this bed at my house right now..." He rolled his eyes and started to pull his shirt off, Tenten's attention caught at the realization at what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" she immediately interrupted in a slightly loud tone. He paused, slightly alarmed and merely stated,

"Undressing. Why?" Tenten scrambled up from the bed and pulled herself up to stand before she yanked his shirt back down. He looked at her with slight confusion as she shoved him back onto his bed. "Tenten, what-?"

"It is your birthday," she stated simply as she pulled his shoes off for him and threw them aside. Neji sat up just before she pushed him back down, smiling uncontrollably at his response. She pulled her own shirt off, throwing it onto the floor before throwing him a wink.

"Are you-?" her finger pressed gently against his lips before she slid out of the skinny jeans she had been wearing and kicked them aside. Neji smirked at her black lace underwear matching set. "You picked my favorite set?" Tenten smiled as she approached him and climbed on the bed, hovering over him.

"I did say that today was your day, didn't I? You're not remembering things like you normally do. Is something distracting you in particular Mr. Hyuga?" she asked in a teasing voice as her lips went straight for his neck and began to kiss and suck on it in a sensual way.

Neji tensed up and lifted his hands to her waist and slid them against her silky skin, only influencing her to become more agressive. Tenten removed her lips from his neck and started towards his jawline until she made her way back up to his face and stared into his lavender eyes.

"What are you looking at?" he asked softly, breaking the silence that had settled in the room as she held his face in her hands, still briefly frozen. Shaking her head, she brought herself out of her own trance and realized that her mind had wandered.

"Just...the man that I'm hold...the man that's holding me," she trailed off as Neji's eyes softened at her words.

"What are you thinking about?" he started slowly as she shook her head, refusing to continue the conversation about herself.

She climbed onto his lap and sat down and pressed her lips against hers, not allowing him a chance to protest. Neji turned her completely over pressed her against his bed while he took over the heated moment of passion.

He sat up briefly and yanked his own shirt off, feeling the heat start to get to him before he continued down towards her neck and her collarbone. Her fingernails raked along his back as she shuddered when he met the fabric from her bra. Snapping her out of it, he threw it aside before kissing and suckling on each of her breasts, groping them as his ears rung to every enjoyable sound she let out of her mouth.

His hands started to feel along each of her legs, gripping her thighs just as her back arched and her arms pulled him closer to her body. Their lips continued to crash against each other, their tongues continuing to fight a never ending battle as Neji repeatedly grabbed and groped every fiber of her being, the sound of her wanting more only influencing him to do more.

Tenten started to feel sweat generating from both of them as the shorter strands of Neji's hair start to fall and stick to his face from the higher temperature. Tenten's fingers glided back towards his lower back area and found the tie that he used for his hair. Pulling it out a cascade of hair billowed over his shoulders and onto her body, each strand tickling a different cell on her chest.

She shuddered just as she felt his hands tugging on the sides of her underwear, pulling them off and away from her sliding his finger between the lips of her one sacred area, rubbing all the smaller, simpler areas as she shuddered and shaked under his touch. They both knew they were manipulated the other's touch.

Neji's fingers refused to stop massaging her area until she started to become deeply aroused, only angering her. Her eyes looked fiercing from his sudden decision.

"Wh-why'd you stop?" she asked, her voice sounding like it was demanding the answer. Neji's back away and got off the bed, standing before he unzipped his pants and dropped them and his boxers. Tenten didn't seem that displeased any longer before he climbed back over her.

"Do you have a problem with my decision now?" he asked seductively as he lifted her legs to his shoulders and slid himself into her body, her body shuddering, her lips forgetting to seal the moan of pleasure that had managed to escape. "Answer me. Would you rather me stop?"

She bit her lower lip at the feeling of her body tightening around his hard member, gripping the bedsheets, shaking her head. He was teasing her, she could tell just by how slow he was taking her. He was acting like this was her first time. Her first time with him was faster than the encounter. How could he manage to make himself go at such a pace?

"I can't hear you, Tenten," he whispered as his body continued to ram into hers, his hair still covering her entire face and chest area.

"Neji, stop toying with meee," she pleaded as his body only started to go even faster against her, more frigid, rougher thrusts, only making her moan louder than expected.

"I don't hear you..." he taunted again as she swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

"No, please don't stopp," she begged as he continued to push harder into her body, her body letting out whimpers each time he pushed into her. "Fuck me harder!" Neji took advantage of the opportunity and seized each of her wrists and pinned them down against the bed so she couldn't move them.

Tenten's moans and screams of ecstasy only increased in use and in volume as her body increased the tightening around her lover as he started to dig deeper into her body, both of them getting the feel of an orgasm rising.

Her body clenched around his as her moans ceased and came as Neji's heavy breathing attempted to return to its normal pace when they both met their climaxes after at least hour of the pace they had been going. Their heated bodies stickin to the white sheets of his bed, Tenten's body started to react to the cloud-like bed and started to doze off.

"So..." her attention was caught briefly as she turned and saw Neji's lips curled into a taunting smirk.

"What?"

"You want me to fuck you harder?" he said in an amusing tone. Tenten's entire face turned a bright pink color while Neji's refused to back down from the sentence she had rang out while they been in te middle of a moment. The swear word not only didn't sound right comin from Neji's lips, but she could have sworn that it didn't sound right from her own.

"Shut up, Hyuga!"

* * *

The males downstairs however, supposedly protecting the couple from Lee, as Naruto had said before, were all by the staircase and could hear Tenten's faint moans and groans. Kankuro was fuming and couldn't help but not only feel jealous, but heartbroken that the Hyuga went all the way. He wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't the first time either.

"So, he knocked her up! I didn't think he had the guts to!" Naruto admitted with a grin on his face, laughter ringing from his throat. Sasuke's lips twitched to reveal a smirk, but he refused as he looked around, trying to keep his mind away from what Naruto had just spoken.

Nashibu looked at his father, a curious look on his face before he tugged on his shirt to gather his attention. When he had gained it, Nashibu dared to ask, "What does Uncle Naru mean when he says 'knocked up'?" Sasuke's face lost all traces of fluid as Naruto roared with laughter as he picked up his son and headed towards Sakura's direction.

"Don't give him so much credit," Shikamaru stepped in as Naruto's laughter had been cut off. "She could just be doing that to make him feel better."

"Come on, she's singing like a bird! That can't be completely fake!" Choji decided as he folded his arms across his chest. "I mean, I understand protecting his pride, something he's got enough for all of us, but she's been making all sorts of noises for at least an _hour_."

"Ahh, touche my friend. What a woman would do for the pride of her man," Sasuke muttered as he appeared once again, shooting Naruto a glare for speaking the crude language he had in front of his eight year old son.

"I think that she's faking," Shikamaru decided as Choji scoffed.

"I think he's gotta be pretty good," he disagreed as Naruto, Sasuke, and Kankuro rolled their eyes.

"I wanna see someone beat Mr. Nara here," a new, more feminine voice rang out, Shikamaru's entire face turning a bright red color. He turned and saw sandy haired Temari, Kankuro's face furious at his sister's words.

"Temari, don't..." Shikamaru warned as Temari let out a laugh.

"I mean, no joke here boys. Shikamaru surprised me himself the first time. He's definitely a monster. I was so unprepared I could barely walk for a while," she said in a feign tone as she pretended to faint and let out another laugh. Shikamaru's eyes widened at her words as did Kankuro's while Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in slight disgust at the information he had just heard and Choji's smile couldn't remain hidden. Naruto roared with laughter all over again at this new subject.

"Shikamaru banged you? I didn't think he had to guts to!" Naruto admitted as he felt a death glare from his friend whom he had known for so many years. "How often do you guys run the flatback marathon?" Shikamaru's jaw dropped and almost lunged for Naruto until he realized that Temari was really going to answer that question.

"Hmm...too much to count actually," she decided with a thinking look on her face. She leaned forward and put her hand to her face as if she was trying to hide it from Shikamaru what she was about to tell. "We actually pulled a quickie on the way here."

"Go away and do woman things!" Shikamaru demanded as he shoved her away towards Hinata, Ino, and Sakura, his face looking as if someone had dipped it in a bowl of red dye. She decided that she had tortured him enough and walked away as every male present seemed to be trying very hard to hold back the awe, laughter, and surprise that had been in each of their minds.

"Shut up! It's not true!" Shikamaru denied as Kankuro scoffed and rolled his eyes. He knew that his sister had been banging the Shadow Possessor. All she had just done was verified his suspicions.

"Yeah, it's just as true as Tenten getting hers right this moment," Sasuke compared as Shikamaru's cheeks refused to flare down to its original skin tone. Right then, everyone froze when they realized who was behind them.

"What is Tenten getting this moment?" Lee questioned as Naruto's face lost it's color. "Where is Tenten-chan and Neji-san? I haven not seen them for some time now..." Everyone exchanged glances with one another as Choji shoved Naruto forward. He was supposed to be in charge of protecting their secret.

Tenten's moans were what interrupted the silence and Lee's face turned from concerned and suspcious to angered and filled with disbelief. His hands balled up into fists as he started up the stairway. Before he could get a good speed going, Naruto grabbed his arm in hope to save the couple from being interrupted.

"No, Lee! Don't-!"

"No! That is not a noise that should go unnoticed! I must go see what is going on!" he rebelled as he yanked his arm from Naruto's grasp and sprinted up the stairs. Shikamaru slapped his forehead as Naruto's face lost all its color.

"Neji's gonna kill me."

* * *

"Neji?" she whispered as she slid her body up closer to his, laying her head on his chest realizing that their heartbeats were syncronized. She twiddled with his hair, only making him sleepier than he already was. Whenever she played with his hair he would always doze off.

"Hm?"

"I...I think we should find a way to marry...whether it's legal or not," she admitted. "I want to be with you. Not just a sex buddy...or a secret lover. I want to be your wife." Neji's eyes opened and he pulled Tenten up and cradled her in his arms.

"You cannot be serious," was all he could say in a single breath. She blinked and gave him a confused look back at his blank expression.

"What are you talking about?" she reacted as he sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them before pressing his lips against her forehead.

"You don't really think that's all we are. Sex buddies or secret lovers. Tenten, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else or anything else," he admitted, his voice sounding slightly agitated. Tenten realized her words had hurt him.

"I'm sorry, I worded that wrong. I know that you love me, I love you just as much if not more. I just, I want to be permanently yours. I want to have proof of our love for each other," she explained as Neji's eyes were unchanging as she sighed and looked away.

"I know what you mean...and I'm just as impatient as you are, don't get me wrong," Neji started. "But if it turns out that we cannot get married...I'll remove my name." Tenten's eyes widened as she sat up, not even bothering to cover up her breasts.

"Neji! Don't do that!" she refused as Neji gave her a look of surprise.

"Why not? You were the one reading Romeo and Juliet last night. You know exactly what I'm thinking," he stated. " What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other word would smell as sweet."

"No, no that's different!" she denied as she folded her arms across her chest. "It's...completely different. I don't want you to give up your name. Not for me!" Neji sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, what do you want?"

"I just want you," she decided, snuggling closer into his chest. "That's more than enough for me."

"But what if you can't have me, merely because I'm a Hyuga. At that point, I'll have to give up my name, that is if I want to be with you." Tenten frowned at his logic and sighed.

"Well...we'll think about that when we need to," she finished. "Until we find out whether or not we can be together, you _will _remain a Hyuga, and a proud one at that." Neji smiled faintly and dug his nose in her hair as her fingers gently raked down his back. He relaxed, letting his tensions go as he heard a faint sound. He activated his Byuakugan briefly, realizing that the noise was getting louder.

Jumping up, Neji scrambled to grab for his boxers at least, just as a bang was heard on the door. Tenten's head shot up, just as confused and caught off guard until she heard,

"Leaf Whirlwind!" Neji's bedroom door was busted in and fell to the floor, wooden debris all over the place. Tenten screamed, yanking the blankets up to her chest to shield her bare breasts from view as Neji, unable to find a stable let out a yell of surprise when he fell backwards from his bed.

"Tenten-chan! Neji-ku-!?"

Lee stepped through the clouded dust and saw Tenten without any clothes and Neji's frazzled head full of hair appear from off the floor. Neji's face lost all color at the sight of Lee as his mind started to register a naked Neji and Tenten in a locked bedroom isloated from everyone else. Lee's eyes became aflamed and he pointed an evil finger at Neji.

"You have tainted Konoha's purest Lotus with sexual actions!" Lee yelled at Neji. Neji stood up completely and looked slightly nervous, but he was actually thinking more about what he was going to do to Naruto.

Lee ran at Neji, catching him off guard and threw a kick at him, heading straight for his face. He barely dodged it and back flipped into the glass windows towards the balcony, squatting down to the floor in hope to catch his balance.

Tenten, knowing that Lee would stop at nothing to bring brute pain to Neji for doing exactly what it had appeared they had been doing, could only hope to talk Lee out of hurting him. All her clothes were scattered on the floor, she couldn't leave the safety of his bed.

"L-Lee, calm down! It's not at serious as you th-think!" she called as Lee continued to throw punches and kicks at Neji. He had already fallen back into the Hyuga Stance, only hoping to protect himself and not harm Lee.

"You stole Tenten's virginity from her as your birthday present!" Lee screamed, completely ignoring Tenten's words. Neji saw another leg thrown at him for a kick. He ducked and grabbed it before he could recoil it back for another kick. He spun his leg and flipped Lee over, causing him to fall.

"I stole nothing, Lee," he said in response, his nostrils flaring. He seemed to have taken his last words as an insult. Lee, on his back, staring at Neji, his eyes flaring at the prodigy, his chest heaving from his constant fighting. "I have more class than to take a woman's virginity as so. Tenten gave it to me because she loves me."

Lee sat there speechless and then looked up at Tenten, her face looking so innocent and pure. He shook his head furiously, jumping up and getting into his fighting stance.

"I refuse to believe it! Tenten always promised me that she would wait for marriage! She always promised me she'd stay pure!" Lee objected as Neji groaned and stood straight up, refusing to fight any longer.

"If you refuse to listen to me, why don't you ask her yourself. Tenten gave me her virginity a long time ago, Lee. You just finally caught us," he finally told as Lee looked back at Tenten, seeing that she was looking like everything Neji had said was true.

"Why...? Tenten-chan, you...you gave it to _Neji_?" he said in a surprised tone as Tenten pinned the blankets under her arms and folded them across her chest, holding back a slight giggle at the way he had said Neji's name. The prodigy's eyebrow twitched and he slammed the vase of water over Lee's head, causing him to collapse onto the floor, drenched in water. Tenten shot a glare at her boyfriend.

"You know, that was uncalled for!" she scolded as Neji shrugged and dusted his hands off before he grabbed Lee's shoulders and attempted to drag him out of the room. "And where are you going?"

"To put him somewhere until he wakes up. He'll just think it was a bad dream when he wakes up," he explained as Tenten decided that it was a pretty good idea to go for...

* * *

"Lee! Lee-kun! Wake up! Leee!" a soft voice called until slowly it crescendoed into a louder voice. He blinked slowly, seeing Kayano's bright red eyes staring into his onyx black ones. He opened them and turned, his eyes studying every thing else in the room. He only saw Tenten and Neji there, surprised at their appearance. Suddenly Lee's memory from before came back.

"Tenten-chan! Neji-san! You! You! You took Tenten-chan's virginity!" He yelled again, his eyes digging into Neji's. Neji's eyebrow quirked in slight surprise and suspicion as Tenten's cheeks flared at his sudden words.

"Lee! How dare you say that!" Tenten scolded, feelin slightly embarassed by his bluntness and sudden outburst. Kayano's creamy white hand pushed his hair back and felt his forehead.

"Are you sure you're okay, Love? You slipped on some spilt sake and you were out like a light," she asked, her voice concerned and worried. Lee swatted her hand away, believing that what he thought he had saw really happened.

"But, I coulda sworn! Tenten was naked, and I was fighting Neji! Oh, and I-"

"Lee, I think it was definitely a dream. Why would I be in my room on my own birthday party?" he questioned as Lee's eyes looked upward as if he was thinking hard.

"Well, you are kinda anti-social...Sasuke does have you beat in that area though," he admitted as Neji's eyebrow began twitching again as if telling him to realize that this was a warning. He sighed and decided to believe that he was really dreaming. Even Kayano was there, so he had to believe her. "I guess it really was a dream..."

"It feels like I got hit over the head with something..." he mumbled. Kayano helped him stand up as he stumbled, taking him in the right direction downstairs, out of the room. He groaned and rubbed his head, right where Neji had hit him with the vase. Tenten and Neji both sighed in relief, surprised that they had been able to pull that off.

"Without the help of Kayano, we wouldn't have been able to pull that off," Tenten pointed out as Neji nodded and stood up, heading towards the exit. "Where are you going?" Neji flexed his hand, his knuckles popping a few times before a smirk flashed across his face.

"Naruto and I have a meeting."


End file.
